


Pieces of Heart, Pieces of Dark

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Norted characters - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Based completely on an art post of concepts for keyblades for the Norted 'True' Organisation.“Because of the influence that Xehanort’s heart now has over the original organization members that have joined up with him, they all get keyblades of their own.”Some of them handle the revelation easier than others.





	Pieces of Heart, Pieces of Dark

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this art.](https://big-friendly-birb.tumblr.com/post/176704559305/okay-so-heres-a-little-concept-ive-been) I just went and ran with it. Marluxia’s scene, the first, was the most obvious to me, next coming Xigbar’s, while the others took a little more effort.
> 
> The keyblades aren't specifically theirs, so to speak, as they exist majorly because of the connection to Xehanort, but they are personalised to them.

In retrospect, it would only make sense that Marluxia had been the first to make the discovery. 

He's face to face with Roxas, and for a moment a memory dislodges itself and he reacts to that angry look on the boy's face without thinking-

It isn't his scythe that comes to hand, but a  _keyblade._

For a moment his world turns inside out, upside down - when he'd first been recruited to the Organisation, there had been a hope for him to have been able to wield his again, but no matter what he had done, how hard he'd tried, it had never come.

At first, he thinks,  _it's come back_ , but then he takes a closer a look while everyone else is busy being distracted as well, and if it weren't for his heart already being gone - again - he thinks that it would hurt, because  _this is not his keyblade._

It's similar enough to the keychain he'd used most often, covered in green and leaves and roses, but the shape is wrong, and there are thorns wrapped around the blade and the hilt that were never present on the one he'd used before, yet fitted him as he was now almost far too well.

It's the crosses at the base of the hilt, so very similar to those of the Nobody symbol, that clue him into what's going on, and he smiles a smile that he doesn't truly feel.

...

To say that Saix was confused to walk in on Xigbar summoning and dismissing a familiar-looking weapon in an outright dismissive way would be... well, he supposed that confusion itself were not exactly an  _emotion_ , per se, and more a state of mind, a contradiction of facts that couldn't be explained.

"I don't suppose there is an explanation for this," he asked flatly. 

If nothing else, the former number two was taking up space in a room he had no use being in right now, and the last thing Saix needed was to have the man lose focus for one moment and have the weapon - for that  _was_ what it was - go hurtling into something important, or into some _one_ important. Himself included in that.

"What, hadn't you heard from Marluxia? Turns out the old man left us with more than just a bit of his  _heart_ , if you get what I mean."

Saix's eyes narrow. He doesn't exactly  _like_ being reminded of what he hadn't even been truly aware of to a full extent- truly  _understood_ until recently. He'd had plans, once. Plans that he had shared with Axel. Axel, who was now Lea again, and who had been seen with a weapon just like this one that kept warping in and out of existence.

"I can't say I do... precisely. No."

Xigbar rolled his eyes, and the weapon was back in his hand with a flick of his wrist. 

"Keyblades - the old man can do it,  _we_ can do it. Which is... pretty damn cool if you ask me, I mean I'm still gonna be using those arrowguns of mine, but now I've got both distance  _and_ up close and personal accounted for."

"I see," he says, although he isn't sure that he does. He isn't sure what purpose enabling the Organisation to wield keyblades has, now that Kingdom Hearts is not a goal they happen to be working toward. "Even so, perhaps if you could experiment with your new abilities elsewhere. Somewhere less likely to have one of our own number cause inadvertent damage to our own ranks."

Xigbar laughs, a hollow laugh just like any they would be able to have, and he balances the blunt edge of the blade teeth upward on his shoulder. Now that it has stopped moving, Saix realises that the keyblade - for that is what it was - had some vague likeness to Xigbar's own arrowguns.

"Used to want one of these things real bad, you know that? And now here it is. Funny how these things happen, right?"

There was an edge to Xigbar's words, one that spoke of emotion born of memory, and Saix merely narrowed his eyes, and walked on. Perhaps Xigbar would accidentally impale himself on the thing, and they would need to go in search of a new number two.

He's halfway to his destination when his mind finishes chasing the memory that it had been trying to catch ever since seeing having seen Xigbar there, and remembered about  _Lea's_  current status.

_Lea, picking up a wooden weapon that could have been a sword but for the shape-_

Saix forced himself free of the memory which would do him no good now, clenched his fist against an echo of anger that he could not explain, and  _felt_ the weapon settle there, as if nothing else had ever sat so comfortably in his hand.

He looks at it, and realises that despite it looking for all appearances like his own Claymore, it is... not.

A flash of Lea comes to his mind's eye, and he is unsure whether it is from the connection he has with the others of Organisation XIII, or something else entirely, but he throws the thing away, dismissing it in his mind, wanting nothing more to do with it.

...

Larxene discovers her own ability through pure accident, by attempting to summon a larger electric knife than usual; well, sure, she figure a keyblade covered in lightning  _could_ be considered a real damn big knife, if you wanna stretch the definition a bit.

She mainly uses it to boost up those thunder spells of hers, which - sure, it might feel a  _bit_ underwhelming considering she's  _pretty sure_ she makes a way better choice than that Roxas kid she'd barely gotten a chance to be annoyed by before she got sent to CO and got  _killed,_ but she's a knife kind of girl. 

The keyblade is, she'll admit, good for throwing at things, though.

Which is part of why when she discovers Luxord training with  _his_ in one of the more open rooms like it's some kind of stupid fencing sword even though that's the  _last_ thing any of theirs look like, they wind up sparring, and she practices mixing her usual knives with her new keyblade and the most fun thing is to watch him realise over and over that  _hell if she's going to play fair, idiot._


End file.
